Waiting
by Vree
Summary: Not everything is as it seems
1. Default Chapter

Title: Waiting.  
  
Author: Vree  
  
Summery: Not everything is as it seems or is perceived.   
  
Warning: None really.   
  
Pairings: None  
  
'journal'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to a lady named JKR. I only use the characters for little stories for my own enjoyment and hopefully other, with no profit made. *grins cheerfully* Please, no suing, as I have no money whatsoever!! No copyright infringement is intended!! All reviews are welcome..... Flames will be used for a bonfire though. *waves*  
  
'I sit.... Sit and wait, watching my world float by me.... Waiting until I am needed.... Until what is at last said is meant.... And the need to follow through is there..... I am more than they know and less than I can be, but true only to the earth which is my home. I am here to help and guide, but not let this be known. So through clumsy mistakes and many a folly, I guide them to their goals and help them see their errors. Only when the time is nigh can I fight for that which I believe in.   
  
The very earth itself fears this coming time as it grows closer and closer... The world goes on, but seems to be waiting. Not standing still, but still waiting... Watching.... Knowing... Fearing, but still loving. Those that will be lost in this horrendous battle will return to the earth's loving embrace, while those still alive, will find strength in the others left behind... I fear for those who do not find this strength though.   
  
Mother Earth, give me strength. Father Time, guide me to where I need to be.../  
  
"Hey. Whatcha' working on?" A boy leans over the seat to glance at his friend's journal, trying to read what he just wrote.  
  
Clutching his writings close to him, the other boy smiles sweetly at the other person, responding quietly, "Just getting my thoughts down. They tend to get lost, might as well gather them together. Never know, they may help me with my homework."   
  
"You need all the help you can get with that." With a roll of the eyes, the boy gets up to leave the compartment. "Come on Neville. We have to get going! A whole new year at our home away from home."  
  
"I'll be right with you." One Neville Longbottom says to his friend, as said person leaves the compartment, Neville turns once more to look out the window of the train that once again brought him to Hogwarts. Quietly, he puts his hand against the window, gazing in mute wonder at the green grass and the beautiful lake. Enjoying his last true moment of solitude for another year, until he has to completely put up his act again. Softly, breathing out, he smiles and almost silently states, starting at nature's beauty, "I'm waiting."   
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hello. This is my first time on Fanfiction.net *grins*. I'm kinda' trying things out to see how it all works. I should have a story going soon though... *closes eyes and prays* I hope. *grins, waves* Hope you enjoyed the little ficlet. If you want more, tell me... I could expand on this, but... I won't if there's no encouragement. Later   
  
Vree 


	2. Yeah There's more sweatdrop

Waiting  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Vree  
  
Warnings: Some OOCness from Snapey-poo, and nothing else really. Though, the detail oriented section of my brain really likes this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.. *shakes head* The characters belong to her... *points to JKR* I just use them to get the pretty ideas out of my head before they hurt something by rattling around up there.   
  
I love reviews, the more I get the happier that I am, and neither of these chapters are beta'd. *giggles* So the mistakes are all my fault. If you see something that's horribly off about the story, tell me, and I'll fix it... Or at least try to......  
  
(Skipping ahead to the evening after the first day of classes. Nothing really of interest happened to the characters during their first day... Draco got turned into a dragon by accident during potions, who knew adding dragon's bane could do that to a morphing potion. Though, this is why there is a student in detention on this night...........)  
  
"Too many bloody brick walls!!!"   
  
This is a yell that is heard from the Potion master's chambers, done by who, no one knew, or really cared, except for the potion master himself. In said room, there sat two men in front of the fireplace, playing a game of chess like they had done so many times before. Knowing each other's moves almost before the other person made them, smirking when they noticed the slightest mistake and trying every move they could to beat each other... Now, who the other person is, is the real surprise, as in actuality, he was supposed to be in detention at that very moment, but it did not work out that way.  
  
Severus laughed and made a move on the board, stating at the same time, "I know they frustrate you, but there's no need to yell about it. Windows were made so that we could look outside, while the bricks provide shelter. Deal."  
  
With one last move, Neville looked up at his friend and smirked, "Checkmate and windows just aren't the same as being able to feel the grass underneath your feet."  
  
Snape looked up and with an uncharacteristic pout, and said, "I'm never going to actually beat you at this am I?"  
  
Neville smiles at his teacher sweetly, "If beating you at this during every detention I have with you will keep your mouth shut, then no, you'll never win."  
  
With a sigh, Sev hands him a hardbound book with a page marked in it. "The marked spell is the one that we are going to 'try' tomorrow afternoon. If you want you're points, I'll need it by 6 P.M., in two days. Lab 3 is open between 4 and 5 tomorrow and 2 and 3 the day after." Shaking his head, Snape continues, "How in the world are you going to convince everyone that you just managed to pull your potions grade up at the last second?"  
  
Neville giggles, grinning up at his friend, "Oh, I'll have Hermione 'tutor' me the week before finals and carry around a potions book. I really don't think that anyone really pays enough attention to me to notice anyway, and they'll just think that it's good luck... Or maybe the fact that I don't have the scary potion's master leaning over my shoulder yelling at me."  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know, it's good to have students fear you... They don't ask you stupid questions that way." With a decisive nod, Snape stands and starts to put away the chess set.   
  
Neville's POV  
  
With a yawn and a stretch, Neville leans back in his chair, sleepy, looking around the beautiful rooms. As most would expect from them being in the dungeon, they are rather dark, but there are stunning little beams of elven light floating in sections that make the room seem much larger than it really was. This was done, by illuminating important items and keeping the rest in a soft shadow that you can still see in but is soothing to the eyes. The rooms were not done in Slytherin colors like many would expect though. A soft ocean blue lightened the naturally gray walls, while oak paneled flooring covered the cold stones and had a slight warming spell to keep them from getting too cold. All the furniture had a natural mahogany color to them, and if there was any padding at all on them, then it was in a calming light blue. Severus always told him that this room was his calm place... His place to be himself in all of this chaos... To let down his shields and rest after a hard day's work in his labs and classroom. Neville was proud to be one of the few people to be allowed in these rooms, and to see his teacher relax and act like the man he was meant to be before the war started with Voldemort the first time.  
  
In one side of the room, there was a large mirror, with the words, "Veda le Verita"(1) engraved into the deep, lustrous sapphire frame. The young man knew this mirror well, as he was drug in front of it in his first year by the man who was now sitting beside him yet again. Instead of being angered by his secret being forced out of him, he yet again enjoyed the feel of someone knowing what he was. Secure in the fact that this man would stand beside him when the time came for him to fight.   
  
But for now, he looked over at his companion once again, smiling a truly brilliant smile, laughed as asked, "Would you like to be beaten once again? Maybe you'll actually win this time."  
  
Snape looked up and laughed softly, "I may not ever beat you, but I always learn from how you do beat me and become better for it."  
  
Neville smiled softly at his friend, his true age showing is his wise eyes, "That you will my friend."  
  
Ending Author's Note.  
  
1. Veda le Verita is Italian for "See the Truth"   
  
Sorry for the short chapters, I can't seem to get them out that long at a time. *laughs* If you would like to make suggestions on what to do in the story, I'm still kinda open on how the story will be put together. *grins* Hope everyone's enjoying this.   
  
Also, I'd like to thank icy angel 1 and CatC10 for their reviews. *grins*   
  
To icy angel 1: Sorry about the confusion on the journal. I didn't really mean for it to be confusing, but I can see how it ended up that way. *laughs slightly* I tend to write in a daze and only go over for incorrect wording and spelling mistakes, so I guess I just didn't catch that.  
  
CatC10: Thanks for the exuberant reply and I vastly appreciate it. It's actually why I decided to write another chapter to this.  
  
*waves* Thanks to all that read and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.   
  
Vree 


End file.
